“Engine” is understood to be any device generating movement, preferably by combustion of a fuel fluid, such as, for example, a reciprocating piston engine, a four-stroke or Diesel engine, a rotary piston engine, for example of the Wankel type, a turbine, such as for example a turboprop or turbojet with single or double spool, an electric motor supplied by a fuel cell, etc. Such engines may be used in the propulsion of a vehicle or for other applications, such as the generation of electric power, the operation of machines, such as, for example, pumps or compressors, etc.